


Closing Time

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Drunk Harry Potter, Drunk Hermione Granger, F/M, Karaoke, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Pansy and Blaise drag Draco out to a pub where he finds an intoxicated Harry and Hermione singing karaoke.





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/xGytDsqkQY8 the song Harry and Hermione sing is Closing Time by Semisonic. Great song whether you're doing karaoke or just hanging out. 
> 
> I do not own these characters, J.K Rowling does. I merely created the situation.

Draco sighed heavily as Pansy and Blaise pulled him through the slushy streets of Muggle London. How had he let them talk him into this? He had no desire to go to a Muggle pub. Or a magical pub. Or anywhere that wasn't his flat. 

Living on probation with magical restrictions was awful. His job at the Muggle bookstore, not so awful. But today had been long and tedious. Everyone wanted the perfect gift and he'd been the one helping to find them the perfect book. He was exhausted and he wanted to curl up with a cup of tea and his own perfect book. 

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if he had someone to get the perfect gift for. Or if someone wanted to get him the perfect gift. Maybe Pansy was right. He was entirely too melancholy and needed to go out. 

As they stepped into the pub, Draco decided very quickly that he would prefer to be at home, in his flat, being melancholy. His friends, former friends at this point, drug him over to a table occupied by one very tall, very freckled Weasel. 

He had known that Pansy had been sleeping with the Weasel. He did not know that they were at a place where their friends needed to play nice together. 

He awkwardly shook hands with said Weasel and was about to order a drink when someone bumped him from behind. 

"Oh, geez," a familiar voice slurred. "I'm ssso sorry." Draco turned and looked down into vibrant green eyes. A slightly intoxicated Harry Potter was staring up at him. "Draco," he yelled, as if they were the best of friends. "You came!" He looked around. Seeing Granger stagger up behind him, he grinned brightly. "Draco came to hear us sing!"

"That's phenomenal!" Granger called out over the music. "We are singing a duet," she seemed very proud of it. Granger was definitely more pissed than Harry. She was swaying on her feet a bit and leaning into Harry for support at this point. 

"Sorry, mate," Weasley said from behind Draco. "They both walked out of auror training today and decided to celebrate."

"Damn right we did," Granger yelled. "And for good reason, too."

Draco raised his eyebrows in question. He was finding drunk Hermione Granger to be quite amusing. Potter hadn't said much, but he kept grinning up at Draco and he found that he liked that, too. He really didn't want to examine why at the moment. "So, why exactly did you walk out?" He asked because he was genuinely interested and trying to distract himself from the fact that Potter kept moving closer to him. 

"Because we," Potter said, gesturing to himself and Granger, "have morals. And some people," he said, glaring at Ron, "need to respect that."

"I respect your morals, Harry. I promise," Ron groaned as he hid his face in Pansy's neck. 

"I wouldn't mind hearing about your moral standpoint, Harry," Blaise interjected. His voice was smooth and rich, like expensive chocolate. 

Draco scowled at him. He'd be damned if he'd let Blaise anywhere near Potter. Apparently feeling the same way, Potter rolled his eyes at Blaise. "What you want has nothing to do with my morals," Potter quipped. 

Oooh!" Granger yelled, snapping her fingers in a z pattern while she bobbed her head. 

A dark haired guy got up on the stage and started singing some Muggle song that Draco didn't know. He hoped the actual artist sang it better. "I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep. Cuz I'd miss you, babe. And I don't wanna miss a thing." 

The music wasn't bad, but the singing was awful. "We're almost up, Harry," Granger said in Harry's ear. "I'm so excited!" 

"So, the two of you are going up there?" Draco pointed to the stage. He couldn't imagine why anyone would want to. 

"Hell yea," Harry yelled as Granger nodded emphatically. "It's so much fun. You get up there, and people are rooting for you, and they don't even know us. They're just here, having a good time and having fun. Just like us. Up there," he pointed to the stage, "We're whoever the hell we want to be." He gazed up at Draco, his eyes shining and bright. He looked free in a way Draco had never seen him. "We get up there and we're just regular people singing and having a great time. You should try it."

Harry made him want to try it. It sounded amazing. To just blend in with people his age, just trying to have a good time. "I don't know any of the songs."

"We'll teach you!" Granger yelled. She moved from Harry to leaning on Draco. "We can teach you some songs so next time, you can sing with us. You'll be great." She stood up straight and smoothed her bushy hair, trying to look serious. "I know you can do it. We have faith in you."

Before Draco could respond someone said Harry's name and Granger drug him up to the stage. The music started and the two started singing. "Closing time. Open all the doors and let you out into the world."

Draco watched as they smiled and sang. He couldn't help but smile back when Harry looked directly at him, singing, "I know who I want to take me home. I know who I want to take me home. I know who I want to take me home, take me home."

Draco decided that maybe coming out wasn't such a bad idea after all. 


End file.
